This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for handling notes of value comprising a central power supply unit that is electrically conductive connected to a first end of an electrical wire for transmitting electrical power with a first module, wherein the second end of the first electrical wire opposite to the first end is connected to a first plug connector. Furthermore, the device comprises at least a second module that is electrically conductive connected to a first end of a second electrical wire for transmitting electrical signals between the first and the second module, wherein the second end of the second electrical wire opposite to the first end is connected to a second plug connector. In an operating state the first module is electrically conductive connected to the first electrical wire and the second electrical wire, whereas in a maintenance state the module is neither electrically conductive connected to the first nor to the second electrical wire.
2. Discussion
In particular, the device is an automated teller machine, an automatic cash register system and/or an automatic cash safe for cash deposit and/or cash dispensing of notes of value. These devices each comprise several cash boxes, preferably four cash boxes in which the deposited notes of value are received and from which the notes of value to be dispensed are removed. Each respective cash box is assigned a separating and/or a stacking module that removes notes of value from the cash boxes and supplies them to the cash boxes. Via several electrical wires each separating module is connected to a central control unit, to a power supply unit, to the respective cash box and to adjacent separating and/or stacking modules, wherein via these electrical wires electrical signals, in particular control signals and/or data and electrical power for supplying electric loads existing in the separating and/or stacking module and/or the cash box are transmitted.
In known automated teller machines the individual electrical wires are each mounted via an own plug connector to a corresponding complementary plug connector of a controller card of the separating and/or stacking module. For maintenance of the automated teller machine, the automatic cash safe and/or the automatic cash register system the cash boxes and the separating and/or stacking modules connected to it must be removed from the device and the plug connectors of all electrical wires must be unplugged individually and plugged on later after maintenance on the controller card before operating the device again. This plugging on of the plug connectors to the controller card after maintenance is complex and time-consuming, as the separating modules, in particular the controller cards of the separating modules are difficult to access and the service technician in charge often has to plug on the plug connectors without visual contact by groping the plug connectors.